


Little Hands and Long Hair

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, baby taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Taemin won't let go of Minho's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hands and Long Hair

Kibum was feeling a little awkward. He was the only one at this dinner party carrying around a baby. He was pretty sure none of the other guests even had any children of their own. Jinki had assured him that it was okay but he couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. Usually he was laughing with a glass of wine in hand but things have changed since the last time he came to one of these. No one approached him and he felt as though he was getting some looks. It was rare to see a single father, let alone one who was openly gay.

He decided to ignore everyone and started making silly faces at his son. He felt someone sit next to him and turned around to see a semi-familiar face.

“Your baby is so cute!” Minho smiled. “What’s his name?”

“Taemin,” Kibum smiled proudly. Minho leaned down to coo at the baby who immediately started laughing at his antics. Within a few seconds the baby had reached out and grabbed a lock of Minho’s shoulder length hair. “Sorry!” Kibum said while trying to get Taemin to let go but the baby had an iron grip, “He doesn’t get to see long hair often and he’s fascinated by it.”

To Kibum’s surprise, Minho doesn’t seem mad at all. Instead he just smiled at Kibum, “It’s okay, I don’t mind it really. If you want, I can give you a break and carry him around for a bit.”

“Are you sure?” Kibum asked.

“Really, it’s fine!” Minho insisted. Kibum gratefully transferred Taemin into Minho’s arms, glad to be relieved after carrying him for a while.

He was quite appreciative towards Minho. Instead of questioning how Kibum all of a sudden owned a baby from one month to the next, he just accepted the fact without nosing into Kibum’s personal life. Kibum was put into a bit of a rough situation but now he had Taemin and he couldn’t be happier. However, he could go without being asked about it everytime he saw anyone he knew, even strangers asked occasionally. Minho carried Taemin around, with his hands tiny hands locked into Minho’s soft hair the entire time, until he fell asleep.

Once Kibum found him with a sleeping baby in his arms, he decided it was time to head back. “You live right next door, right?” Minho asked. Kibum nodded. “I can carry him over, I don’t want to wake him up by moving him around too much,” Kibum couldn’t believe how kind Minho was being. He had always admired the pretty man from afar and occasionally made small talk when they’d meet at Jinki’s monthly dinner parties such as tonight.

They said their goodbyes to Jinki and headed out only to walk one door down to Kibum’s apartment. Once they entered, Kibum led the way to Taemin’s nursery and Minho gently laid down the baby in his crib. Once they exited the room Kibum said, “Thank you Minho, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem,” Minho grinned shyly. “He’s a cute one, I’ve never seen a baby smile so much.”

Kibum smiled fondly at the thought of him son, “He’s something special alright.”

“Well, I better head out,” Minho said, slightly hesitantly as if he didn’t really wanna go. “I don’t want to keep you up, you probably want to get as much sleep as possible.”

“Actually, I was thinking about opening a bottle of wine. Want to stay for a glass?” Kibum asked.

“Sure,” Minho agreed quickly, “I mean, if that’s okay with you.” 

Kibum nodded, “Of course.”

It was nice getting to have a proper conversation with Minho. Even though he doesn’t ask, Kibum explained how he’d gotten Taemin.

“My best friend and his wife actually died in a car accident a few months after Taemin was born. He had no family left so I adopted him,” Kibum looked down.

Minho reached out and rubbed his back, “I’m so sorry to hear that. How are you feeling about it now?”

Kibum looked up and Minho’s big open eyes and he knew he could trust this man. He could tell Minho had a very motherly soul. “I don’t know. I’m heartbroken to have my best friend torn away from me so quickly. I was watching Taemin that night, it was their first time going out since he had been born. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through, I don’t even remember much of it. Just flashes of the police coming and telling me what had happen. Taemin screamed through the nights for a month afterwards. I was dealing with my favorite person dying and with having a new responsibility. But now I’m so grateful to have Taemin. He’s my new favorite person. But what does that make me? Doesn’t that mean I’m grateful for the death of his parents?”

“Absolutely not,” Minho replied. “What happened was horrible but you’ve been able to turn it into a positive thing. Taemin doesn’t have his parents anymore, he needs you. If you weren’t there for him, where would he be? I’m sure his father would be happy to know how well you’re raising him. Taemin is lucky to have you.”

Kibum promptly broke out into tears, “I’m sorry, I just really needed to hear that.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, a good cry will always help,” Minho said stroking Kibum’s hair and wiping his tears as he loudly blew his nose. He had been expecting the other man to pity him and then drop it since no one ever knew how to respond to what happened. But here was Minho knowing exactly what to say.

It was nice, Kibum thought, getting to socialize with another adult and taking time for himself. Minho knew exactly what he needed. Kibum looked into his big eyes and reached out to hold both of his hands. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Minho squeezed his hands, “I’m here for you Kibum. If you need anything, just call okay? Whether it be an emegncy or if Taemin needs to be watched for a while or if you’re just lonely one day.”

Kibum nodded, “I’ll make sure to do that.” Although they had just really gotten to know each other, he could see how genuine the offer was and knew he could trust him.

They continued to chat, which consisted of Kibum telling stories about Taemin and Minho giggling at them all, until past midnight.“I should probably get going,” Minho sighed, “I have breakfast with my mom every Saturday.” 

_Oh my god this guy is perfect_ , Kibum thought.  _He’s pretty, sensitive, and he has breakfast with his mom every week that’s adorable_ . 

“I’ll let you go then,” Kibum said, though a little reluctantly. He led him to the doorway and Minho put his shoes on. Kibum all of a sudden latched onto him in a big hug, “Really though, thank you for tonight. I really needed this.” 

“I’m happy to do it,” Minho sweetly smiled. He returned the hug, tucking his head into Kibum’s neck. They stood there for a while just feeling the warmth and comfort it brought. Kibum knew then and there that this was the start of something great.


End file.
